


Yes and No

by PokeChan



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Comeplay, Explicit Consent, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, Yama Country
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:18:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4901776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeChan/pseuds/PokeChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Hand,” Kurogane says as Fai taps his palm with a long, pale finger.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Hand,” Fai repeats and drops a kiss to Kurogane’s unscarred palm.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes and No

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cloverfield](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloverfield/gifts).



> fieldofclover writes me so many nice things and I just really need to return the favor with some gentle lovin'

“Hand,” Kurogane says as Fai taps his palm with a long, pale finger.

Four months they’ve been here in Yama, three of them Kurogane and Fai have spent helping wage a stranger’s war, and while Kurogane’s never one to turn down a good fight, the only reason they’ve stayed put is because there is a power in that sky castle and the chances of it being the princess’ feather are high. The agreement of that fact is one of a growing number of things Kurogane and Fai do not need words for.

Four months and Fai’s finally allowed Kurogane to begin teaching him the language. They started out simple a few weeks ago, quick commands and warnings for the battlefield -- up, down, duck, attack, help -- and they’ve moved on since.

“Hand,” Fai repeats and drops a kiss to Kurogane’s unscarred palm.

A single month ago they had fallen into bed together after a particularly bloody battle. Fai is dangerous. Fai is not cursed against killing like Kurogane. Fai is beautiful splattered with an enemy’s blood under the moonlight. Kurogane has no doubt that the heat in his eyes was obvious, that Fai had felt him watching as they continued to fight until the castle banished them back to Yama and as they made their way back to their tent. Once behind closed doors, Fai made the first move and Kurogane did nothing to stop him. 

Now, it’s hard to tell who is moving first and who is following most nights, though it hardly matters.

Fai’s fingers dance across his palm and down to his wrist, his fingers drumming against the skin like rain. “Wrist.” Fai repeats him and drops another kiss against the flutter of Kurogane’s pulse. Kurogane’s breath purposefully does not hitch at the gentle drag of teeth. Fai puts Kurogane's hand down and picks up his other one.

Kurogane doesn’t know what Fai is playing at, but he does know the end game. Fai is always slow to take them to bed. There is a reservation there that he must push through that Kurogane does not know the cause of. It’s the only hesitation Fai shows and Kurogane can guess that is has something to do with what Fai is running from. He doesn’t rush him and let’s Fai pick his way around his own issues. He would stop taking Fai to bed over this if Fai didn’t drag them close together just as often as Kurogane did. Fai knew the words for yes and no, the both of them had used them during the first few fumbles between sheets. Fai wanted Kurogane, that was clear. There were steps he had to take to reach for what he wanted, though.

Fai taps the back of Kurogane’s hand. “Hand,” Kurogane supplies again.

“No,” Fai says with a shake of his head. This time he traces his finger along the scar Tomoyo gave him years ago.

“Scar.” Kurogane is not inclined to share the story. If he thought it would result in Fai sharing something with him he might, but Kurogane knows better. He knows Fai is still wrapped up in his secrets and lies. It’s not their language barrier that keeps Fai from telling his story

“When?” is the simple, unsurprising question. The single word asking more than its face value meaning.

“You wouldn’t understand me if I explained,” Kurogane says and, though he doesn’t want to share, what he says is the truth.

“I don’t understand,” Fai says, the words coming out slow and a bit clumsy. Kurogane can tell it is an agreement.

He considers the scar a few seconds more before he moves to kiss it and something in Kurogane cannot allow that type of intimacy without Fai’s understanding. 

“No.” The word is clear and Fai’s reaction is immediate. He stops and straightens his back, pulling away from Kurogane’s hand. With so few words between them the weight of even one is heavy. 

Fai lets go of Kurogane’s hand and instead runs fingers down the side of Kurogane’s neck. Kurogane’s eyes stay on Fai’s face even as he angles his head and bares his throat for Fai’s hand and fingers to explore. “Neck.”

“Neck,” Fai repeats. The touches are slow, almost reverent, and Kurogane knows Fai’s mind is running along a similar track to his, they both understand how easy it would be for Fai to hurt Kurogane like this. It would be simple, but Fai’s hand is warm and soft and his fingers skate across his skin like wind. He watches Kurogane’s face as he moves leans closer, all but crawling into Kurogane’s lap. “Yes?” he asks. He won’t kiss Kurogane again until he’s given permission. They’ve been here before and Kurogane knows which stepping stones the two of them must follow as they touch each other.

Body language does not count as permission. “Yes,” Kurogane says and he sighs into the cool night air as Fai’s lips press warm against his skin. 

Fai’s mouth explores the expanse of Kurogane’s bared throat and Kurogane buries his hand in Fai’s hair. He loves the soft feel of the fine locks between his fingers and the way Fai all but purrs as he cards through his hair is plenty of invitation to keep doing it until he’s told to stop. His other hand settles on Fai’s hip while Fai ends up straddling one of Kurogane’s thighs.

Lips press against his jaw and teeth drag slowly down from there to his collarbone, forcing a delicious shiver through Kurogane, one that rolls down his back and has him arching closer to Fai. The hand that had been on his neck has moved lower, pulled open his shirt and is now raking blunt nails over his chest with enough bite to leave hot, red lines against Kurogane’s skin. 

Kurogane wants the burn of Fai’s nails, the pricks of pain spurring on the liquid heat coiling in his gut. Fai grabs him, a hand flying to grip tight at Kurogane’s hair, when Kurogane rolls his hips, chasing friction and pressure, in an attempt to ground himself. Nails dig into his skin and Fai’s teeth bite at him where neck meets shoulder almost hard enough to draw blood and Kurogane wants more.

He is strong and sturdy and Fai is just as powerful and Kurogane wants to see it. He wants to feel it. He wants to know how hard Fai can hold on, how it feels for Fai to dig into him, he wants to know the feel of bruising pressure under Fai’s fingertips. He wants to know if he pushes Fai that Fai will push back harder. 

“Yes,” Kurogane hisses between his teeth and his hips snap up, urging Fai on, earning a moan and more nails. “More.”

“Bed,” Fai says, lifting himself only enough to wrap his legs around Kurogane’s waist, a silent request to be carried. Kurogane lifts them both easily and crosses them towards their cot. Before he can deposit Fai though there is a hand in his hair and a mouth by his ear. “You down.”

The broken phrase is clear enough and Kurogane sits on the bed until he’s pushed down by Fai’s own hand. “Yes?”

Kurogane’s hands find their way to Fai’s waist and begin to undo his breeches. “Yes.”

Fai makes quick work of the fastenings and sash that holds Kurogane’s clothing closed, pushing everything aside to run both hands up Kurogane’s torso. His hands come up over his shoulders and his fingers patter along them, before he runs his nails over them, light enough to tickle almost.

“Shoulders.” Fai repeats the word with his lips against Kurogane’s skin. He alternates kissing and biting following a path only he can see from one shoulder, across Kurogane’s collarbones, and to the other. He stops halfway and bites. He worries the skin and sucks until he darkens Kurogane’s skin and Kurogane does nothing but open himself for Fai, gripping tightly at the fabric of Fai’s breeches and taking care to not literally tear them from Fai’s body.

He can hear Fai mutter something against his skin in his native tongue, but it’s quiet and fleeting and for all the time they’ve spent learning Kurogane’s language Kurogane knows next to nothing of Fai’s. Kurogane doesn’t dwell on it, there is a hand in his hair again, pulling and tipping his head as far back as it will go. Sharing the meanings to words can wait, they know what they need to right now.

There are more teeth than lips where Fai’s mouth moves and he can feel Fai coaxing another mark onto his skin just below his adam’s apple. His skin is warm and feels too tight. He’s gasping as Fai’s hands and mouth move against him as they please and he needs more. His body is aching and burning and he feels empty in a way he never has, not before he and Fai had begun doing this. Kurogane arches against Fai, he needs to be fucked and he needs it to be Fai. He cannot remember ever needing like this.

A finger traces his lower lip and Kurogane hadn’t even realized he’d screwed his eyes shut until he’s opening them to look at Fai. Kurogane gives Fai the word for lips and it’s swallowed in a kiss before he can even finish speaking it.

There is nothing slow or gentle about the kiss. It betrays the desperation Fai had been disguising so well until that point. He fucks his mouth with his tongue, running it over his teeth and against Kurogane’s tongue. Fai bites at his lower lip, repeats what Kurogane had tried to say (he knows these words, he’s learned them, and they have been here before), and kisses him again and it is wet and dirty and Kurogane can feel himself beginning to fall apart in earnest.

When Fai pulls away Kurogane takes his wrist and brings Fai’s hand to his mouth. He kisses the heel of Fai’s palm, runs his tongue flat against the pulse on his thin wrist and continues up until Kurogane has the tip of Fai’s finger between his teeth. He watches Fai watch him with dark, dark eyes as he sucks the finger into his mouth. He grazes his teeth against the scarred skin (old scars, Kurogane can tell, and he would be willing to trade his own story for the one behind Fai’s) and laps at it when he opens his mouth to take another of Fai’s fingers into his mouth.

The way Fai watches Kurogane lick and suck at his fingers is the closest thing to possession he’s ever seen from this mysterious wizard from another world. Kurogane wants that look focused on him and nothing else. It should concern him how badly he wants that, but it doesn’t. He wants Fai, and he wants Fai to want him in return. He is done trying to tell himself he feels any other way. 

Above him Fai’s face is flushed and he’s panting. Kurogane can feel him rocking against his stomach. They’re both hard and both wearing far too much clothing. Kurogane tugs at Fai’s pants with the hand not wrapped carefully wound his wrist, holding Fai’s hand to Kurogane’s mouth, and growls around the fingers he continues to lick.

Fai seems to agree with Kurogane’s assessment of their clothing. He takes his hand back, shivering at the drag of Kurogane’s teeth against them as they’re pulled away. Fai stands and shucks off his breeches and shirt in two quick movements. In the next breath his fingers are hooked around the top of Kurogane’s pants. “Yes?”

Kurogane lifts his hips to make it easier. “Yes.”

They’re both naked, but Fai does not climb back up to straddle Kurogane. He pecks butterfly kisses down Kurogane’s stomach, making the muscles there jump and twitch. The bite to his hip is sudden and sharp and Kurogane’s hips buck up of their own accord as his hands fist against the cot and Kurogane moans. “Yes!”

He can feel the cheeky smile Fai presses to the crease where thigh meets torso, but the way Fai’s mouth is moving against him, wet kisses leading slowly down the inside of his thigh, Kurogane cannot make himself growl out a retort to the teasing. All he can do is gasp and twist against the sheets.

Fai drums his fingers on Kurogane’s thigh and sinks his nails into the muscle there and drags them across the skin in a way that cannot in any sense be called gentle. His skin burns and he can feel himself shake. Fai’s fingers drum again. “Thigh.”

The bite is hard and wet and Kurogane knows it will bruise. “ _Ahh_!”

The rest of Fai’s kisses are gentle, pressure enough to have Kurogane’s thighs trembling on either side of Fai’s head and Kurogane himself aching for more. Kurogane gives him the word for knee and Fai licks a slow, wet swipe against the back of it, presses a kiss and moves lower and Kurogane swears he’ll lose his mind before Fai decides he’s finished with him.

Fai is dragging his teeth against the bone of Kurogane’s ankle when he decides he cannot take it any longer. “Get up here,” he demands and his voice is rough and desperate and he knows Fai can hear the need in it and he _cannot care_. 

He feels the puff of air more than he hears the laugh, but Fai is climbing on top of him again so Kurogane ignores it, pulls Fai down with a hand on the back of his neck and kisses him, needy and breathless. It feels like begging without the words.

Fai’s hands run up his chest and down his flanks. They come to a stop at his hips and Fai asks Kurogane, their lips still touching. “Yes?”

“Yes.” Kurogane says it clearly, with a roll of his hips. 

It’s enough for Fai. One hand comes up and he brushes his knuckles against Kurogane’s cheek before opening his hand in front of his face. “Tongue.” The command is clear and Kurogane licks Fai’s palm, slips his tongue between Fai’s fingers and over his hand. 

Kurogane doesn’t even care that Fai isn’t going to fuck him tonight. He is desperate, wrecked. He needs something -- _anything_ \-- from Fai to give him release. And he gets it when Fai takes both of them in his spit slick hand. All of the creeping slowness that he had used on Kurogane seems to be spent. His strokes are quick and his hips buck in time with his hand. Kurogane fucks into Fai’s hand, moves his hand from the back of Fai’s neck to his hair and angles Fai’s head to the side.

It is Kurogane’s turn to leave marks. He kisses and sucks, uses only a bit of his teeth. He’s learned that Fai does not find the same pleasure in simple pain that Kurogane does and so he is fastidious in how he sucks a bruise into pale skin. He licks up Fai’s slender neck, sloppy and wholly on instinct. He traces the shell of Fai’s ear with his tongue, catches his earlobe between teeth and sucks. Above him Fai shakes and a string of what might as well be nonsense to Kurogane spills from his mouth.

Fai keeps talking, his voice rough and deep. It goes right to Kurogane’s groin and Fai could be describing the weather for all Kurogane knew, but his tone and his hand on Kurogane are filthy and it’s easy for Kurogane to imagine what things Fai could be hissing into the air between them, what promises he could be making as their breath and sweat mingle. 

His blood is on fire and he is close, so close, but it is Fai who spills first, a cry that might have been a word in his strange language or simply a sound, Kurogane does not know. He bites Kurogane’s shoulder as his orgasm wracks through him and the sharp dig of teeth is the final push for Kurogane. His body goes taut and he pulls Fai close, his head falling back and a scream ripping free from his throat. 

For a few moments they lay there, panting and spent. Kurogane brings Fai’s hand back up to his mouth and looking at Fai, flicks his tongue out, catching the bitter mess that drips down his fingers. Kurogane’s movements are lazy and slow cleaning Fai’s hand, but he can see the sharp edge in Fai’s gaze and he’s sure there will be more to come later, once they’ve rested and dug out something to use. Until then Fai uses Kurogane as a pillow and the warm weight of his body is pleasing enough that Kurogane does not shoo him away.

Breath evening out and eyelids growing heavy Kurogane feels Fai’s fingers tapping against his chest next to where his head is resting. Kurogane reaches up and stills Fai’s hand. “Chest.”

“No,” Fai says and then taps a finger against Kurogane’s left breast along with Kurogane’s heartbeat.

“Heart.”

Fai hums quietly and pulls his hand away. “... Heart.”


End file.
